Love Robot
by yinlin56
Summary: Summary: Word has spread all around the Black Order – that Lenalee has a crush on someone! She denies it, and Komui creates a ‘Love Robot’ named “Lovey” that is aimed to spark off the love in his sister! Lenalee x Allen, Lavi and Kanda Please R


**Disclaimer:** D Gray Man does not belong to me.

**Summary:** Word has spread all around the Black Order – that Lenalee has a crush on someone! She denies it, and Komui creates a 'Love Robot' named "Lovey" that is aimed to spark off the love in his sister!

**A/N:** My first D Gray Man fanfiction, please pardon me for any mistakes!

* * *

_**Chapter 1: News Spread Fast**_

As usual in the early morning, Lenalee woke up at 6.am to get ready and prepare her daily cups of coffee and hot chocolate for everyone in the Black Order. After she got the drinks all prepared and ready to be served on the black tray she was holding, she made her way out to the dining hall where all the members of the Black Order were gathered for breakfast. The only difference was that everyone looked pretty much different from usual.

_They were... EXTREMELY TALKTATIVE today_, she thought. They were all busy whispering to one another, and this built up immense curiosity in Lenalee.

"Hey, tell me, tell me! What are you all talking about?" She asked the friendly white-haired lad inquisitively.

Before Allen could even answer, there came a man with long black hair dressed in a white robe accompanied with a cap, running frantically towards the girl.

"LENALEE!! They, THEY SAID YOU HAD A CRUSH ON SOMEONE!" her brother, Komui, grabbed her by the shoulders and started shaking her violently. "Who is it, who is it, WHO IS IT?" his voice ascended anxiously while continuing, "I will immediately carry out the massive and intensive TRAINING TO BECOME LENALEE'S BOYFRIEND project for that person!"

"Hey, hey, hey! Stop shaking me!" Lenalee screamed, trying to shake off the grip on her shoulder to regain her stand on the floor after all that death-threatening violent shake that seemed to be shaking her at a rate of 1000 times per second. As a form of punishment, she threw her brother with a flying kick that landed right on the top of his head.

"Oh! I'm sorryyy, my precious Lenaleeeee... Did I hurt you?" the overly sister-obsessed Komui asked in concern with his eyes wandering all over his sister, and suddenly continued with what he has to say, "Wait, but you still have yet to tell me who the person is!"

"Wait a minute, hold on!" the girl said loudly following a pause, "Who told you I that I had a crush on someone?" She put her hands on her hips to display her anger and furiousness.

Komui then replied timidly, putting his hands clenched below his face and smiled sheepishly, "Allen-kun told me..."

Her eyes darted to Allen who was just sitting right beside her. The quick-witted boy then pointed quickly in the direction of Kanda, who was sitting right opposite of the table, "Kanda told me!"

The darting eyes then changed direction immediately and landed on Kanda.

"MOYASHI YOU!" the blue-haired guy shot a death stare back at Allen. "But anyway, LAVI was the one who told me." He said with a straight face, his hands folded across his chest.

"Ahh... Heh heh... " the red-haired boy fretted, with several sweat droplets surfacing on the sides of his temples. "I overheard you talking to Miranda-san that day, so..."

_**Flashback (where Miranda and Lenalee were engaging in a normal conversation)**_

"Er... erm... Miranda-san, why is it that sometimes... you know you... er... when you see this person, then you heart goes like... BADUMP, BADUMP... very fast? Why does this happen? Is this some kind of heart disease?" the dark-haired girl asked with utmost inquisitiveness.

Miranda then let out a giggle, "Haha, yeah, that's a disease, a love disease... Lenalee-chan, you are in love!!" She squealed excitedly at the teenage girl who looked quite ready to fall into pure-hearted love.

Behind the walls were the ears of the bookman's descendent, Lavi, whose sharp senses managed to pick up the words, _'Lenalee-chan, you are in love!'_ hearing such big news, he thought, _Lenalee has a crush on someone? Guess I have to inform Komui-san about this._

Coming along the corner was the blue-haired samurai, and Lavi decided to pass the message through Kanda since he had to rush for a mission outside. Who knew the guy had passed it to Allen instead, having a mission himself too. This lead to different versions of the story, such as _Lenalee is getting married_, and also _Lenalee got pregnant_, plus _Allen is the guy!_

_**End of flashback**_

"Okay, so, now the main point, who knows about this matter at this point?" Lenalee posed her question.

But one single question received thousands of responses from the large population in the dining hall, "ALL OF US!" the crowd roared, and Lenalee was subjected to fainting from the tremendous shock she experienced.

**_In the afternoon_**

"You have finally woken up, Lenalee-chan! Are you alright? Want a Panadol? Need me to send for a psychiatrist? What about getting Allen here to wait on you?" Komui ranted on and on but the only word Lenalee heard was the mention of the boy named Allen.

"What has this got to do with Allen?" she asked, bewildered by his statement.

"His right there!" the Supervisor pointed in the direction of the Exorcist, sitting on the chair with his hands tied to the back of the chair, and his mouth sealed up with a tape. "He is the guy, so I'm now detaining him to investigate what he has done to you! Come on Lenalee, tell me what he did to you! Did he take any advantage of you?" The concerned brother snapped, with eyebrows pointing inwards at the boy.

"You have all gotten it by mistake..." Lenalee sat up, tired at the many worried faces hovering above her. She slowly walked towards Allen's chair seated at the corner, "Sorry... Allen-kun, I... I accidentally put Timcampy into the washing machine together with your clothes to be washed!" She made a big bow in front of the boy who was all big-eyed and stunned, before turning around and explaining to the others that when she said that her heart goes BADUMP BADUMP when she sees someone is that she actually feels guilty at what she has done towards Allen.

Now, the truth is revealed. Lenalee has no crush on anyone. Komui then made a disappointed face, and dragged Reever out of the room. The others were wondering what Komui was thinking, but ignored it because it may have been related to some work matters.

_**Outside the room**_

"Ehh... Why did you pull me out? Are you okay?" Reever asked the Supervisor who looked all pale and unwell.

"Le... Lenalee does not... like anyone? NO! This can't be true! She's already 16!" he said panickly, clenching the tips of his white cap with his anxious palms. "I have to get her a BOYFRIEND soon!" He said suddenly, and stormed his way back into his science department.

Reever then stared in bewilderment at his boss whose shadow was disappearing fast into the background.

**_The next morning_**

At the dining table, as usual, the exorcist were all gathered at that table having their breakfast. Miranda, Krory, Kanda, Lavi, Allen and Lenalee were all there.

Just when Allen was about to place his royal butt between Lavi's and Krory's, he felt a cold metallic feeling on his right shoulder. He turned around, and what he saw was this weird figure very distortedly shaped, dressed in a white angelic suit revealing his gray and silver skin, plus a halo on the head with a love bow and arrow in his hands.

"I'M SITTING HERE, YOU GO SIT OVER THERE!" The robot honked out the words with the red light on his head beeping, and pointed in the direction of the seat beside dark-haired girl, Lenalee.

"Er... Okay..." Allen said with his open big eyes, still confused at the thing that just appeared.

"This is bad, he must be another one of my brother's newly made robot..." Lenalee said, with he brows frowning downwards, knowing very well that more trouble was to come.

"Ehh... Ano... Another Komurin??" Allen said tremblingly, recalling the way he was cooked inside Komurin II when he first arrived in the Order.

Finally, Komui made his way out, and he came out happily dressed in the exact same way as the robot, just that his skin color was pretty much similar to normal humans. "Here, my new latest invention..." he stood beside the robot, "LOVEY! The new 'Love Robot', specially designed for my dearest sister Lenaleeeee!!"

"Wh... What does it do?" Lenalee asked timidly, unsure of the her brother's robot's weird functions.

"Haha, you shall see..." the angel-ed Komui said grinningly, and one end of his spectacles sparkled like stars...

* * *

**A/N:** How was it? Please read and review! Thanks!


End file.
